


The scarf: a Foster’s home horror story

by mori_the_moth



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Horror, Murderer wilt, evil character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_the_moth/pseuds/mori_the_moth
Summary: Wilt gets a strange package that causes strange things to happen to him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The scarf: a Foster’s home horror story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I made so I could add variety into the very little FHFIF fanfics there are, since I’ve never seen a horror fanfic for the show even though there is a lot you could do using the concepts with the show that you could turn into some good horror. Also, I left the ending ambiguous because I’m thinking about making some alt endings to go with the story despite the fact it’s a one shot. Lemme know if y’all want me to do that. Okay that’s all, enjoy the story!

It was a cold Thursday evening the day it happened. The temperatures had started to spike downwards during that time, to the point it had started snowing a bit every now and then. I was coming back inside from a long time outside doing a variety of things with the others, such as basketball, jump rope, etc. 

Bloo even tried throwing a couple of flimsy snowballs at Mac, though there was very little snow despite how cold it was. I was shivering very violently when I came inside with everyone, for I had lost my scarf a couple of days before and couldn’t find it at all(not that it would’ve helped much).

“I’m telling you all, it’s not THAT frío out there” Eduardo stated.

“Yeah no kidding, you’ve got all that purple fur keeping you warm. Speaking of which, mind if I borrow it-“ Bloo said while grabbing for Eduardo’s fur, while I held him back with my good arm, still shaking violently. Bloo seemed to notice my shaking. “Hey Wilt, you doing okay? You’re shaking pretty hard” he said with the most sympathy I’ve heard from him in a while.

I replied with a noticeable stutter, “I-I-I’m ok-k-k-ay, jus-t-t-t-t reallly co-co-cold, I’m-I’m s-sorry” he took in the response for a second, and then immediately went back for reaching for Eduardo’s fur. 

Before Bloo managed to rip off some of Eduardo’s fur, the speakers went off with Herriman's stern voice annunciating with precision: “dinner is served. Everyone come to the dinner room” “we’d-d prob-bb-ly go get d-di-di-nner i-if that’s o-oka-y brrr” I stuttered, trying to warm up from the house heat. 

“Yeah good idea, I’m starving!” He said as he scuttled off, but not before scuttling back and ripping off a large part of Eduardo’s fur as he screamed, then proceeding to scuttle to the dinner room. Eduardo ran after Bloo so he could get his fur back.

I was going to go after him as well, but then I heard a doorbell ring right as I was starting to head over. 

I decided it probably wouldn’t take too long to answer whoever is there, since the door was very close to the dinner room. As I speed walked to the door, I wondered who would even be here at this hour. House closed for people to come in to adopt at 7:35 exactly, not to mention how cold it was outside. As I reached the door and opened it, I saw that nobody was there. I looked down and saw a moderately sized package.

I picked up the package, looking for the recipient name and return address, but could only see a word scrawled in it messily with what looked like written in permanent marker. I focused my eye on the word, and could faintly make out “Wilt Micheals” 

So the package was for me apparently, but a return address was nowhere to be found. 

I was about to open the package when Mr.Herriman screamed from behind me, “Master Wilt, what in the world are you doing at the door???! We have been waiting for exactly 30 seconds for you to come to the table, 30 seconds too LONG.” 

Which scared the heck out of me, making me jump. I tried explaining to him that there was a package for me at the door and was planning on asking him if he knew who sent it, but I could only really stutter to the point you couldn’t tell what I was saying. 

“What are you stuttering about Master Wilt??!” He screamed again at me. At this point the house heat had warmed me up enough that I wasn’t shaking as violently as before, so I pointed to the package with my bad hand, while tilting the box to show the fact my name was on it with no return address. 

He took a moment to decipher the bad handwriting, and straighten himself back up. “I see. Well, you can open the package later, for now: GO TO THE DINNER ROOM, IT HAS BEEN A FULL 2 MINUTES NOW!!??!” He yelled. 

I put the package near the front door so I could come back for it later. Food tonight was spaghetti and vegetarian meatballs(a good amount of the imaginaries were vegan), which I managed to gobble down relatively quickly so I could then go upstairs to open the package.

While I was going upstairs, I thought about who it could be from. The only person I could think of that would send me something was my creator Jordan, but he would’ve left a note, or called so he could brag about the gift he was getting me. Not to mention he had pretty decent handwriting. And why would he not leave a return address? So that left me with no ideas. 

I got up to our room after dazing out for a bit about the package and opened the door and sat down on Bloo’s bed for a quick second so I could open the parcel. I cut open the package with a butter knife Coco had underneath her nest(she always insisted that she needed to be prepared) to reveal that the package had a scarf in it.

The scarf was actually pretty long when I held it up. It had Blood red stripes with a black base. It felt very soft in my hand, and could tell it was hand knitted from the way it was stitched. I was till decently cold from being outside in the freezing temperatures all day, so I wrapped the scarf loosely around my neck. Felt very comfortable and plush around my neck so I decided to keep it on for the night.

At this point everyone else had finished dinner and I could hear them bickering with each other from the room. They opened the door, and Bloo continued the argument with “No crap Coco, you weren’t even outside today! You were Just inside all day watching soap operas with Frankie! You have no right to say it wasn’t cold!” Coco bickered back in what could be roughly be translated as a load of swears all said at once. 

Bloo looked away from Coco so he could literally turn his back on her, but saw me holding the scarf.

“Hey! Where’d you get such a cool scarf? Where could I shoplift it from? Could I steal yours?” He begged, trying to grab the scarf from my neck but was much too short to even reach it.

I lifted it up the part that wasn’t wrapped around my neck higher just in case he managed to jump or something , and I explained the whole thing and that he couldn’t have it(as polite as I could) . 

He got pretty grumpy after that, and tried stealing it after we went to sleep. That night I had some strange dreams, though I couldn’t tell you what they were exactly.

The next morning, I noticed the scarf was much tighter around my neck than I had wrapped it last night. I brushed it off as it tightening from me moving around in the night. Everyone else had already woken up and gone down for breakfast at this point, so I got up from underneath Bloo’s bed and headed down for breakfast. 

I noticed I was feeling a bit lightheaded as I walked down the stairs. I kept my balance however, and went downstairs to grab breakfast. 

This morning it was pancakes and vegan bacon. I grabbed myself a plate and sat myself down next to Bloo today, to shake things up. He was still pretty grumpy from not letting him steal my scarf last night. I felt really guilty for it, so I reached to put some of the food on my plate onto his. 

That was when the strangest thing happened. 

The scarf I was wearing had tightened greatly seemingly by itself to the point of nearly choking me, my good arm went completely numb, and seemingly had a mind of its own for a split second as it grabbed a butter knife I was using to cut my flapjacks and lunged it over directly in Bloo’s face.

I managed to gain control of my hand right before it was able to puncture his skin, and forced my arm back over to my side as the scarf Loosened itself seemingly on its own strangely enough.

Everyone was staring at me, and Bloo was petrified, shuddering like crazy, rubbing his head checking for Blood. 

When he realized he was stuttering too much for anyone to even comprehend what he was saying, he said what was probably, “I’m going to go” and scuttled away from me as fast as he could. 

I felt awful for it the entire breakfast, it didn't help Mr. Herriman and Frankie kept a close eye on my hand the rest of the time. 

I decided that I needed to make up for my strange actions of this morning to Bloo, so I caught him playing a game in the game room. I walked up to him, he could hear my shoes’ iconic squeak and got visibly tense.   
“H-hey W-wilt” he mumbled, stuttering. 

“Hey Bloo! You wanna play that cabinet over there, if that’s okay?”  
I pointed to a two player basketball arcade game. He was obviously not wanting to do it, but he did it anyways. I was pretty good at the game, but I was missing all the shots on purpose so he felt like he was actually good at it when he honestly wasn’t. Bloo actually was more relaxed now, back to his smug grin. He seemingly had completely forgotten about the whole situation at breakfast. I was getting into the game too, though still letting him win mostly. 

Then, the thing happened again. 

The scarf tightened on its own to the point I was actually unable to breathe, and my arm went completely numb, and even though I tried holding it back with my broken arm, it wasn’t nearly enough to stop my arm from grabbing Bloo and smashing his head against the screen of the cabinet, shattering the glass.

I was able to have it hit not too badly, but Bloo’s head was starting to bleed. 

He rubbed his hand against his head as he stared dumbfounded at me. 

When he saw the amount of Blood on his hand, he screamed like a madman for Frankie as he scuttled as fast as he could. 

I stared at my hand in disbelief as I searched my mind for what could be the cause of the strange possession of my arm. I realized that the scarf I was wearing had gotten tighter every time it happened. But it couldn’t be that. It’s a scarf, you wear it around your neck for warmth, it doesn’t demonically control your hand. 

I then went to go look for him.

I followed Bloo towards our room, but when I went to open it after I had thought of a speech of apology for him, I realized the door was locked.   
I then heard Mac calling for Bloo, unable to find him so he was heading upstairs to his room.

I stood there waiting for him, as he saw me when he reached the last step of the stairs. 

“Hey Wilt! Do you know where Bloo went? We were gonna try and make a snowman today, but I can’t find him” he asked me.

“Oh,I’m sorry but he locked himself in the room for whatever reason” I replied back. “That’s really strange..do you know why?” He questioned. “No clue, I’m sorry” I lied. 

I wanted to slap myself for lying to Mac, but that would’ve made it obvious I lied so I stayed put. 

“Oh...okay then” he then noticed the scarf around my neck. “That’s a really cool looking scarf! My neck is actually pretty cold right now. Couldn’t find my scarf this morning. Do you mind if I borrow it for a quick minute?” He asked. “I'm sorry, but of course you can” I said with some fake glee. 

I went to unwrap the scarf from my neck.

It didn’t seem to be coming off.

I looked for a possible knot in the scarf, there was none. It was like it was glued to my neck. I started frantically tugging on it while Mac looked up at me with utter confusion.

“Wilt..?” I was basically trying to tear the thing off my skin at this point.

Mac started to panic and screamed at me, “Wilt WILT, YOU CAN STOP NOW! It’s fine, I can deal with a cold neck” I stopped, however Mac's screaming of my name alerted Bloo and I heard a second lock click on the door as he screamed for Mac to run away.

“Oh yeah, I’ll talk with Bloo and see what’s wrong. See you Wilt!” He knocked at the door with reassuring words to Bloo that he wasn’t hurt as I nervously walked away a couple feet and turned a hall so I could look at what he was doing. I heard the door unlock and Mac went inside. I went to the door and listened in.

I could faintly hear the Bloo scream-crying to Mac about what had happened, as Mac was seemingly completely flabbergasted. I walked away, I couldn’t stand hearing Bloo in this state. He’s usually so confident and snarky, but now he’s just acting like a scared kid, which to be fair is exactly what he is right now for good reason. I walked downstairs to go watch some tv. I didn’t see Mac or Bloo the rest of the day. 

After dinner, Bloo had requested to Mr.Herriman to sleep in the guest room for the time being and refused to sleep in the same room as me. Herriman, having seen what had happened this morning and gotten reports from the other friends in the arcade what happened there too, let him.

It was nice to be able to sleep in my bed again, but I felt so horrible for it. Bloo was probably going to be terrified of me for the rest of his life. I had a hard time going to sleep that night, and only was able to after a long session of crying for our broken friendship. 

I had a very strange dream that night, this one I could remember. I was in a pitch black room, with only myself in it. 

I walked around the room, until my scarf was starting to choke me again, this time I was completely unable to breathe. As I was starting to die from lack of oxygen, I heard a deep, ethereal voice.   
“Wilt…...Wilt….” 

“huh? I’m sorry but what the hell are you doing???” I said in choked pauses.  
The voice giggled in a way that Bloo would’ve done, but the voice was quite obviously not one Bloo was able to do.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m choking you right now.” I wanted to roll my eye at that but it’s kind of hard to do that in a dream.  
“Well, I needed to make sure you would AGREE to a proposition I have for you.” I was losing feeling in most of my body parts. I probably only had about a minute left. “I’m sorry but what the fuck is it?? You’re literally killing me here” it giggled again.

“Alright alright mr.impatient. You may have noticed that you’ve attacked that blue imaginary friend without being able to control it. Well, all the people in this house are sinners. Horrible people.” 

It laughed this time. “Except you. You’re the only pure one. Blooregard is the worst of the bunch. A liar, a thief, a cheat.” “Heeee-ss not…” I said gasping. My body was completely numb and my brain was starting to turn off. I had about 30 seconds left to Live. 

“If you agree to kill those monsters, those demons, especially Bloo, I will allow you to live. Maybe even get a reward.” With what I had left of an active brain, I thought for a second. Bloo was my best friend, I could never hurt him, nor anyone else. 

Then again, we aren’t even friends anymore. I could probably find some kind of loophole in the whole thing so I could not kill him. “F-f-ineeee” I said, seconds away from dying. The being released its grip on my neck, and I took a large breath, and then another. I felt my body take in the oxygen again. Probably suffered some kind of brain damage but I don’t know if imaginary friends get that. 

I heard my name be called again, but this time It was a voice I recognized well.

I woke up to Eduardo shaking me awake.

“oh gracias a dios..” I saw Frankie next to him. “Oh thank god you’re awake. Eduardo was telling me he heard you were gasping and he checked you and you weren’t breathing. We were about to call the hospital, but luckily you just woke up!” 

I felt Eduardo give me a giant bear hug. It hurt a bit but I hugged him back as much as someone with one arm can do a hug. Then I remembered what the ethereal being, or should I say, demon told me. If everyone in the house was a demon, a monster, what did that make Eduardo? I couldn’t hurt him, not in a hundred years. I’d have to find a loophole out of this whole thing. 

Frankie took me to the doctors anyways even though I reassured her that I was fine.

It’s actually pretty hard to find doctors for imaginary friends with how varied they are in biology, but we managed to find a good one. He basically said I most likely suffered some brain damage for being suffocated for so long, however he couldn’t diagnose what it caused/where it was because I wasn’t having any usual symptoms of suffocation survivors. 

We left the place and returned back to the manor. By this time Mac had gotten back from school. When I went inside, Mac and Bloo were meeting up after Mac got back. They heard my shoes squeak as I went inside, and were visibly uncomfortable with my presence.

“Hey guys!” 

Mac and Bloo looked at each other, both with utter fear. It was silent for a moment, both trying to mentally tell the other to talk first. Finally, Mac broke the silence.

“Uhm. Hi Wilt..” 

More silence. Bloo had obviously told Mac what had happened with us. 

Great. Another friendship lost.

That had me think. Did Eduardo or Coco even know about what had happened? If not, Bloo was probably going to tell everyone in the entire goddamn house. I would lose so many friendships, and I’d have to stay here with people who hate me because there’s no way in hell a broken friend would be wanted by any kid, especially one who’s turning to violence, and there may be people who hate me for turning violent, and people would start hurting me even more, and Herriman might kick me out of the house for breaking the rules against violence or even worse force me to stay in a mental ward because I’m crazy for being so violent and I would be alone for my entire life stuck with the imaginaries of psychopaths. 

Maybe hurting Bloo wouldn’t be so bad.

I had been dazing out for quite a while now, and Mac and Bloo had ran away at this point. Gotta find Bloo, and at least make sure he can’t tell Eduardo or Coco. Especially Eduardo. 

I then went looking for Bloo. I mostly was mindlessly wandering the place with thoughts of how I’m going to go about this whole thing the whole time I was looking for him. Was I going to threaten him to not tell? He would probably obey out of fear if I’m correct in how scared he is of me. If I’m wrong however, then he’d probably be more likely to tell even more people so people could protect him, thereby making the whole entire thing useless.

Another idea is I could somehow make him forget about it. He seemingly was about to forget about the whole thing yesterday playing the game before the thing happened. 

That wouldn’t work though, because he’s too scared of me to hang out with me. Maybe I could get him drunk? There was this one time when Bloo got into Frankie's alcoholic slushie packs and he had a very bad memory about the entire situation. That would require getting Bloo to drink something alcoholic, and he’d tasted it before so he would spit it out before he could drink enough to have an effect meaning I couldn’t do it.

As I was thinking about what I would do while wandering the manor looking for Bloo , I noticed that a couple of the imaginary friends had started to treat me weirdly when I passed by them. 

They just stared at me, watching my every move. I had gotten accustomed to being stared at by people for my bad arm and eye a long time ago, but these were friends I had known for years doing such, and they weren’t looking at any of my physical disfigurements, but instead my hand and working eye. They looked at me like I was some kind of wild animal hunting them, and they were the prey, ready to run the moment they pounced.

I tried to brush this off, but I felt their stares hit my skin like arrows. I decided to just continue thinking about my plan.

While I was wandering the hallways, I passed by madame Foster’s sewing room. I then had an idea.

If I could sew up his mouth and put him somewhere after dinner and let him out before Mac got to the foster home, he wouldn’t be able to tell a single soul about the events of yesterday, and he would be too scared afterwards to tell anyone ever again. 

I went inside the sewing room and grabbed some thicker needles that I could easily thread and some dark blue thread(If I’m going to be putting the kid in pain, might as well make him look nice). I also found a small bag that I then tied around my bad arm that I used to keep the needle and thread in. 

I wandered downstairs, far away from where I started looking, going into the tv room, where I saw Bloo by himself watching some kind of horror movie. Never enjoyed those types of movies. The gore and violence had always made me puke. I tried my best to not look at the screen as I silently tip-toed towards Bloo.

When I got closer, I saw it was that stupid movie about Brain sucking aliens and other such dumb things. I saw that the DVD player was running, meaning that he had the movie on a dvd, which meant he was able to pause the movie. That made me feel less guilty about taking him away from a movie he was clearly enjoying. I was ready to snatch him when he must’ve heard my breathing and turned around.

He screamed and jumped back an inch at the mere sight of me, and almost instinctively he pulled out a small but sharp knife from underneath the chair he was sitting on.

“GET AWAY FROM ME Wilt. I HAVE A WEAPON AND I WILL USE IT.” He swung the knife around like it was a sword. It honestly did no good as I was able to easily pull the knife from out of his hands. 

Out of ideas and panicking,he started screaming, “Wilt IS GONNA KILL ME” in the most pathetic way I could’ve imagined. I grabbed him and swung him against the wall, knocking him out almost immediately. It was honestly pretty quick kidnapping, even for a Bloo kidnapping. 

I put away the knife in the bag and took out the needle and thread, threaded it, and began to stitch up his mouth. It was a bit hard to puncture at first, being that I was sewing the equivalent of soft leather, but I was able to Get the hang of it after a while. It bled a lot every time I made a hole as suspected, and you could see bits of the muscle in each of the holes. 

The needle hole started having fleshy and gooey bits in it after a while that I cleaned up after each hole to make sure it didn’t get infected. I also cut his skin a bit on the bottom as revenge for telling people what happened, but I stitched up half of it cause I wasn’t cruel. After a couple minutes I stitched it up completely and knotted it. It probably didn’t hurt, he was unconscious after all. 

I then had to think of a place to hide Bloo until tomorrow.I had only started thinking for a couple seconds however until I heard mr. Herriman coming down the hall. Shit. If Herriman saw me with a stitched up Bloo, he would kick me out immediately. I quickly tried to think of a plan to make sure he didn’t find out. I could calmly explain a demon is possessing me via a scarf that chokes me every so often and makes me do shit. If I wanted to be sent to a mental ward yeah. I could tell him Bloo’s a plushie? No, you could easily tell it’s Bloo with the Blood and flesh on the holes. 

I was running out of ideas when I saw Herriman come into the room, looking like he was about to say something but immediately stopped when he saw Bloo in my hand and opened his eyes in horror. 

“DEAR GOD WILT WHAT DID YOU DO-

He wasn’t exactly able to finish his sentence all the way when I seemingly instinctively dropped Bloo to the ground,pulled out the knife from the bag on my bad arm, and threw the knife at Herriman’s chest.

He looked quietly at the knife lodged in his chest, screamed in absolute agony and fell to the floor, and in a matter of a few seconds started to bleed out. I took a quick look at the scene.

The knife seemed to have almost hit where the heart would be on him, but missed by 3 inches. His coat on the left side was absolutely dripping with Blood, and the mouth was dripping a bit of Blood too, which looked absolutely disgusting on the hair of his mustache. It looked like the hairs were clumping and caking with the Blood.

I didn’t bother to check his vitals. He was most likely already dead, seeing how close it was to the heart. Future more, he deserved it. He was such a jackass of a jackrabbit, it should’ve happened sooner. I considered pulling out the knife but that would’ve caused an even bigger mess to clean up. 

I noticed that the scarf hadn’t tightened at all during the whole scene, which I found strange. 

I tried thinking of a place to hide the body of the late rabbit. I could hide him in his office like he would’ve wanted. Nah, that would be too hard and too nice for him. I thought for a bit and decided on simply throwing him outside the window into a couple bushes. He would simply decompose into the ground, plus he never really liked nature so it was a plus in my book.

Before I put him outside, I decided to steal his monocle from his head. He wasn’t going to be using it for much anyhow. I put it on my dead eye for the shits and giggles. It wasn’t going to do much for me seeing how the eye was completely blind, and it was mostly just to spite his ghost. 

I could almost hear his spirit cursing my name, and laughed a bit at the idea. 

I covered up the Blood stain with a large carpet that was in the room. I could clean up the Blood later, besides it added another layer of spite to the whole situation which I found funny.

Now I was back at the problem at hand: where was I going to hide Bloo? I could hide him in one of the closets, But if someone were to open it, my entire plan would be ruined. So that idea was out. Then I had the idea of hiding in the closet in Herriman’s office. It would work perfectly, Herriman wouldn’t even be there to stop me, cause guess what? He died, and I felt zero regrets for it. He deserved it in every way. 

I put Bloo in the bag I was carrying around, as it was just large enough to fit him if I squeezed him a lot, which wasn’t too hard for an imaginary like him.

As I walked over to the late rabbit’s office, I seemingly got even more stares from more imaginaries. I could hear their mumbles, remarking at how strangely shaped the bag I was holding was, how nobody had heard from Herriman even though he was supposed to announce that dinner was going to be served in a couple hours by now, and how I seemingly was wearing the exact monocle that Herriman would wear everyday. 

Their words affected me less this time around as I stared straight ahead, thinking about how I would go around Frankie, as it was very likely she would be in his office looking for the late hare, in more ways than one. 

I laughed a bit at this bit of wordplay. 

I eventually settled on the idea of simply strangling her to the point of unconsciousness or death, whichever happened first. Didn’t really care too much at this point what happened to everyone except Eduardo and Bloo. If I could keep them, everything would be absolutely alright for me. That reminded me that Mac was probably still in the house looking for Bloo. Oh well, I’ll look later. 

Eventually I got to his office. I looked inside at the ajar door to see if anyone was in there. I was right about Frankie being in there. I opened the door and I tiptoed as quietly as I could. I could hear Frankie mumbling to herself what could be boiled down to “Where is mr.Herriman? He’s always in his office right now”. She turned around just as I was behind her and I reached my hand for her neck. My hand was quite large compared to her head, let alone her neck. I clenched it a bit too hard and I heard a loud snap and she died. 

The sound of the snap was quite satisfying to be completely honest. 

I dropped her and left her on the floor. I took Bloo out of the bag and shoved him into the closet. I made sure to barricade it with Herriman’s chair so he couldn’t get out when he eventually woke up. I also put Frankie in there too so I could hide her body. It was honestly pretty convenient. 

Before I did that though, I stole her coat and put it on. I honestly didn’t really have a reason for doing so, I just did it on a whim. I realized the scarf hadn’t been acting up in quite a bit. I was probably pleasing whatever spirit it is that is possessing the scarf by maiming and killing the worst of the people who were here. 

Felt nice. 

Like I’m a goddamn executioner executing murderers and psychopaths 

A bit of a darker thought but it was fine. Nobody could hear it anyway except me and maybe the spirit but I wouldn’t be able to know.

I decided I should make my way back to my room, to go check and see if anyone had managed to tell Eduardo about the situation. 

I made my way towards the third floor, and the staring and murmurs were no longer that but terrified expressions and loud screaming. 

Imaginaries all over the hallway with nothing better to do were screaming bloody murder things like “that’s frankie’s sweater and Herriman’s monocle! What did he do?” Or even more asinine and a bit derogatory of “Wilt has gone mad”, which I found insane. The most interesting of them all is “Mac told us what you did to them”. Was Mac watching me? If so, it was pretty pathetic. Didn’t even try to stop me at all. Talk about having no backbone, which may sound hypocritical coming from me but I really don’t care. 

As I was walking, I kept having to look back as I kept hearing something right behind me, but when I looked back it was gone.

Could it be Mac? 

Was it the ghost of Herriman after me? 

Was it an imaginary that had gotten sick of me?

Was it madame Foster taking revenge for me murdering her imaginary friend?

I was able to scratch off the last one as I remembered that she wasn’t even close to the home right now and was visiting friends and family in another state.

That was a relief at least. But it still didn’t explain what those sounds were. I thought frantically about what it could be, but all my thoughts pointed directly to either Mac or ghosts. I was going to settle for the former and assume that an imaginary friend’s ghost isn’t after me. It didn’t help that I had seen a ghost looking imaginary friend while walking up the stairs and nearly had a heart attack at them . 

“I know you’re watching me Mac. Come out and I’ll think about telling you where Bloo is” I yelled into the hallway. If it wasn’t obvious there’s no way in hell I would do such a thing. Surprisingly, Mac didn’t come out, if he was even here.

“Must just be my mind playing tricks on me” I said aloud to myself. 

I reached the door of my room, and I noticed that it was surprisingly quiet. Eduardo wasn’t sleeping seeing how I couldn’t hear any snoring, Coco wasn't sharpening her butter knife, it was pitch silence. Something was going on here. I honestly didn’t really have anything else to do but check on Eduardo so I bit the bait.

A cold splash of water hit my head/eyes, blinding me for a quick second, , with Mac jumping at me along with Eduardo, trying to pin me to the ground long enough they could call someone on me. 

I had no clue how I was going to get out of this situation, until Coco laid an egg. It popped open to reveal a wood chopper’s axe. 

“Okay Coco, just as we said earlier, If the fake Wilt doesn’t tell what happened to the actual Wilt,you know what to do” Mac reminded Coco. 

“I’m not a fake Wilt. I’m me. I have no clue what would make you think that” I said in a bored tone. 

“Well for one you didn’t say sorry at all during that, for two you’ve hurt Bloo, for three you’ve most likely killed Mr.Herriman and Frankie with what you’re wearing, for four you hid Bloo and did who knows what to him! Do I need to say anymore?” He retorted back. 

I rolled my eye. Hot damn, when’d Mac get so annoying? 

“Okay then, believe what you wanna champ.” 

He sighed. “Yep, he's not Wilt. Can’t believe Bloo’s fake Wilt theory was right.” He nodded to Coco, and she started to walk over to where I was being pinned down. I had to think quickly, but I was all out of ideas. 

Then I faintly remembered something about Eduardo I had forgotten about. He was a giant scaredy cat. If I scared him, he’d get off me and I could run.   
Coco was now right next to me. She lifted the axe up, about to let it fall down towards my neck. 

“Hey Eduardo! There’s a spider on you!” I said 

He screamed and just as I thought got up to try and find where this spider was. I got up, and grabbed the axe from Coco’s mouth. I did a quick swing to her and chopped off the tree on her. 

There was a surprising amount of blood inside there that started spewing like a water fountain as her main body collapsed to the ground, with the actual tree part bleeding into its leaves, making them wet with red. I could see some kind of woody looking red shit inside her tree, it looked very clumpy and hard, but most likely was soft in some bits. I would’ve loved to take a closer look but I really did have time at the moment.

Mac screamed, Eduardo even more so. I didn’t have the thread and needle on me at the time, as I left that in Bloo’s bag, so I had to shut them up the normal way so people wouldn’t hear the commotion. 

I threw the axe directly at Eduardo’s stoMach, knowing he would be able to mostly survive that sort of attack, so it would be fine to hurt him just a bit so he would be quiet for just a moment. It started bleeding almost immediately, causing his fur to clump up with blood like it did with Herriman, but somehow even more so than him.

He desperately tried to pull it out, but eventually he passed out from what I would assume to be a combination of fear and because he was bleeding pretty heavily onto his fur that was very slowly becoming hard with dried Blood and onto the floor. 

I looked at the wound for a quick moment and could see very soft flesh inside where the wound was, that looked like you could scoop it up and mold it into something like wet clay. Maybe I could steal some of his flesh later and make something with it. 

I noticed that Mac had disappeared. He probably was in the room somewhere because I didn’t hear the door open at all. I’d look for him in a quick second. I had to do something first.

I walked over to Eduardo bleeding out. He was still breathing and his heart was beating fine, so he was probably going to be fine. I dug out a bit of his flesh so I could squeeze it a bit and see the Blood come out like it was some kind of strange gelatinous liquid or like a wet sponge. 

I then began taking out his smaller teeth from his mouth, doing quick, up movements pulling on the tooth then twisting on it like a kid would removing a loose tooth, only here it was much harder because they weren’t baby teeth.

I managed to rip one out, accidentally ripping a bit of the squishy flesh on his gums with it, but it was fine. I did the same sort of hard movements with the two other small teeth, but careful to not rip the flesh this time. 

I put the teeth down onto my bed so I could get back to them later. I was considering making a necklace out of the teeth so just in case Eduardo died I could still remember him. 

Now it was time to find Mac.


End file.
